vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isu (Assassin's Creed)
|-|Jupiter= |-|Juno= |-|Aita= |-|Minerva= |-|Consus= |-|Durga= |-|Aletheia= |-|Hermes Trismegistus= |-|Aphrodite= |-|Saturn= |-|Tunguska Entity= Summary The Isu, also known as the Precursors and Those Who Came Before, are an ancient and highly-advanced species of humanoid beings who were active on Earth during the eponymous era several millennia before the rise of even the most ancient of human civilizations. The Isu are responsible for the creation of the Pieces of Eden (like the Apple, Staff, Shroud), powerful artifacts and weapons that augmented their already superhuman abilities, as well as forming the human race itself. Their history shrouded in mystery, the Isu ruled over Earth roughly 77,000 years ago, before they were largely wiped out, alongside their human creations, during the Great Catastrophe. By that point, the Isu had been in a decade long war with a human rebellion led by two hybrids, Adam and Eve, who sought to free humanity from servitude to their "gods". Following the Great Catastrophe which resulted in the Earth's surface being completely scorched and devastated with massive earthquakes and eruptions, the Isu population rapidly declined to the point of near extinction within the century, but their legacy would live on for thousands of years through myth and legend, becoming the focal point of many human religions, whether polytheistic or monotheistic. Further still, those Pieces of Eden that survive the Great Catastrophe also influenced early man’s development and eventually became a pivotal desire for both the Templar Order and the Brotherhood of Assassins, who waged a war of their own for control of the Pieces, and by extension humanity’s future. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | 8-C with the Koh-i-Noor. At least 7-B to 7-A with ordinary equipment, at least High 6-A, possibly 5-B, potentially far higher with better equipment and preparations Name: Isu, The First Civilization, The Ones Who Came Before, The Precursors Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Varies Age: Unknown, Varies, but they lived far longer than genetically-enhanced human beings. Their technology has existed for over 80 millenia Kardashev Level: At least Type 0, possibly far higher Population: Numbered in the billions, but became extinct by the 5th century BCE Territory: Earth Classification: Homo sapiens divinus (by Abstergo), Ancient humanoid civilization, creators of the human race Powers and Abilities: |-|Individually ▾= - Resistances=Resistance to Illusion Creation, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Death Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Telekinesis, Extreme Temperatures, Disease Manipulation and several other resistances (Should be resistant to their own weapons like their hybrid descendants, and even passed all of their resistances on to them. Should possess the same resistances as their creations) }} |-|Technologically=All previous abilities, plus Creation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation, Power Bestowal and Power Mimicry (Can pass on their memories to other people and grant them several superhuman physical characteristics and many more powers), Perception Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Flight, Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Death Manipulation, Telepathy, Durability Negation, Possession, Biological Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase one's power levels via several Pieces of Eden, with most of the boosts being permanent, except in the case of the Shroud of Eden), Statistics Reduction, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, possibly Low-High, possibly even higher, could essentially create new bodies, though what method was used is unknown), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Time Manipulation and Time Travel (The Isu were capable of building technology to travel through and alter time, but it proved to be too dangerous, so they abandoned it), Duplication, Forcefield Creation, Danmaku (With the Koh-i-Noor, Apple of Eden and a few other weapons), Life Absorption, Magnetism Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Paralysis Inducement, Sense Manipulation, Seismic Manipulation, Hacking, Plasma Manipulation (With their standard handguns), Technology Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Many of their weapons have a heavy emphasis on light and they also made use of solar energy for their technology), Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Reality Warping and Matter Manipulation (Aletheia stated that the equations Pythagoras studied in Atlantis were the equations of reality itself, and that the Isu had plans to alter it to their own liking. Apples of Eden can easily turn thought into reality with enough concentration, as Juno states herself), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, possibly Low-High via the Shroud of Eden), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8, as long as one wouldn't willingly pass on the Staff of Hermes to their successors, one would still remain alive even after physically separating from it. Some Isu members have cursed themselves or have been cursed to be reborn in new bodies at any given time), Transmutation (Project Olympos was dedicated to creating hybrid beings like the Minotaur or Medusa by using an Apple of Eden, The Staff of Hermes can also be transmuted into any kind of desired object, like a lantern) and various other abilities Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ (Considerably superior to their hybrid descendants like Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Edward Kenway, Connor, Bayek, Jacob Frye, Desmond Miles, Kassandra, Alexios, Adam, Eve and the like. Can stomp the likes of Kiyoshi Takakura. Even large animals virtually had no chance against them in close-quarter-combat even without weapons. Viewed the Olympos Project subjects as "mere pets". Juno with an immensely-held-back energy blast comparable to her power level completely wrecked Alvaro Grammatica's lab and should be on par with the rest of the Pieces of Eden. Persephone sent the Misthios flying with a casual flick) | Building level with the Koh-i-Noor (Juno used it to vaporize four people, and it can ravage entire villages and destroy entire buildings) and with tanks (Their tanks would have been vastly superior to the ones Leonardo da Vinci made). At least City level+ to Mountain level with ordinary equipment (Their basic technology is capable of preventing an earthquake that is a magnitude 8.5-9, which would require this much energy. When Shay Cormac touched the core of a Seismic Temple in Lisbon, it resulted in the entire region destabilizing and being utterly wiped out by one of the most devastating earthquakes in history. Some Staves of Eden were responsible for the destruction of entire cities, like when the Staff of Hermes was used to destroy Atlantis), At least Multi-Continent level (Upon Desmond's sacrifice, the Eye generated a massive barrier that covered the entire Earth and shielded it from the Sun's vicious solar flares), possibly Planet level (The Isu originally had plans to make gigantic Shards of Eden on par with the size of a planet and had the equipment to do so, but they did not have enough time to enact it by the time the next cataclysm struck, so they abandoned the project), potentially far higher with better equipment (The Isu were studying the secrets of the universe and were planning to alter it to their own liking) and preparations. Can negate durability with many of their inventions Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Capable of casually reacting to energy blasts from their own weapons like the Sword of Eden at point-blank range as if it was second nature for them and fighting other foes who could do the same, as seen in Assassin's Creed Odyssey. Also fought against those who used Pieces of Eden against them, like the Shroud. Considerably swifter than their descendants, who can dodge bullets cannon-fire and modern-day high-velocity artillery at point-blank range, and thus should be considerably swifter than the likes of Shao Jun, Kassandra, Bayek, Ezio, Arno Dorian, Arbaaz Mir, Jacob Frye, Evie Frye, Lydia Frye and Nikolai Orelov and can also move fast enough to look like blurs to them. Upon resurrection, Juno effortlessly blitzed Kiyoshi Takakura, Arend Schut-Cunningham, several Templar operatives, all of them being capable of dodging and outpacing rounds from the M4 Carbine and Heckler & Koch HK416, and even caught Charlotte de la Cruz off-guard while she attempted an air assassination, and Charlotte and her teammates had casually outrun a volley of rounds from the M134 Minigun mere hours before their conflict. Hermes could easily overwhelm Kassandra even when the latter used various time-slowing abilities). Far higher with equipment and even higher with prep (Their technology is far superior to anything modern humans have made, and as such, are easily faster than most modern-day firearms. Pieces of Eden in Isu hands operate much better and more efficiently than in hybrid or Sage hands. Also wielded firearms, and although to what scale is unknown, they would nevertheless be far superior to their standard equipment. Can effortlessly cover planets like Earth within mere seconds with their best tech) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should easily be superior to the likes of Connor and Bayek. Also considerably superior to the strongest of humans, animals and primates, and thus should logically be superior to Tsar Alexander III, who lifted a train carriage), higher with telekinesis (Some Isu could overpower their own kind with telekinesis alone) | At least Class 5, potentially far higher (Should be even stronger than their base forms) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Considerably superior to their hybrid descendants, who can tank attacks on these levels, tank cannonballs and catapulted rocks, and withstand their energy beams that can simultaneously vaporize upto 3 human beings at the slightest touch and reduce them to a bloody mist. The Isu are also vastly superior to the Instruments of the Will, who can tank mortar-fire at point-blank range and no-sell room-sized explosions while unconscious, and Instruments are just normal human beings who have trained themselves to their utmost peak, with even ordinary humans like Alvarro Grammatica managing to survive Juno's blasts without much damage) | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level (The Eye created a shield that covered Earth and brushed off the Sun's deadly coronal mass ejections, thus saving the planet from the 2012 cataclysm. However, these were just their basic equipment, and they had access to much more powerful resources as a whole, and thus, would be able to output durability on par with such equipment, given enough time, as they initially planned to mass-produce planet-sized Shards of Eden but couldn't due to their lifespans not being long enough for the projects), potentially far higher Stamina: Extremely High. Infinite with the Staff of Hermes Range: Extended melee range (Were a full 20 inches taller than normal humans on average), higher with melee weapons. Several meters with energy blasts. Several hundreds of meters with firearms. Standard melee range for Juno (Was about more or less the same size as the average female) | Hundreds of kilometers to at least Planetary (Could easily cover the Earth with a protective shield to ward off deadly coronal mass ejections of the Sun in 2012. Teleportation devices far superior to the Apple and Staff of Hermes could instantly transport a person anywhere in the world), potentially far higher Standard Equipment: Various Pieces of Eden, anything they could use to their advantage, advanced machinery and much more Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (The Isu possess natural intellect that are extremely advanced and far beyond that of the smartest of human beings, allowing them to create accurate predictions of the future without much effort and being able to study the entire history of the universe and its events within a matter of years, if not months, as Aletheia noted, with even ordinary Isu civilians having ideas of how photons work as seen in Aletheia's simulations based on her memories. They were capable of creating highly advanced technology known as Pieces of Eden and constructs such as the Grand Temple, Atlantis, the Forge of Hephaistos or the Vatican Vault, and even created the human race to serve them. The Isu were even capable of building technology that could alter the universe to their own liking. The Isu were so smart that they were capable of multitasking thousands of complex calculations and considered it to be merely daydreaming. The Isu invented highly-advanced alloys and rocks that were considerably stronger, more flexible and lasted far longer than the strongest of steels, making them out of nothing but makeshift items around them) Weaknesses: None notable other than their daily needs of food, drink and rest (Though the Shroud and Staff of Hermes negate this). They will lose their immortality and instantly die once they willingly pass on the Staff to their next successor or if it is forcibly taken away from them (However, both entities will have to maintain contact with the Staff at the same time for this to happen). Their precognitive machines were incredibly difficult to operate due to them being able to bend the laws of time and space and required hundreds of tries to be properly operational. Although the Isu managed to figure out the solution to the Apple of Eden's weakness of requiring more energy from its users in exchange for higher range, all of them died out before they could fix it due to running out of time and resources following the catastrophe. Upon resurrection, Juno initially fell victim to the Koh-i-Noor's illusions, but managed to break free immediately upon flying into a rage. For some reason, Juno did not inherit the powers of the Shroud to the fullest extent despite being literally resurrected by its ability to recreate bodies from scratch. Key: Individually | Technologically Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Factions Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hackers Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Earth Users Category:Information Users Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Transmutation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sword Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Matter Users Category:Gun Users Category:Spear Users Category:Staff Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Greek Gods Category:Hindu Gods Category:Plasma Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Blade Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Soul Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Civilizations Category:Paralysis Users Category:Mammals Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Rage Users Category:Sense Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Creation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Portal Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Light Users Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Abrahamic Figures